Knowing and Changing the Future
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Tony and Natasha die and Endgame but are given the chance to show the Avengers and Allies what is to come in their future. So they could see what will happen if they don't change and work together…


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Tony and Natasha die and Endgame but are given the chance to show the Avengers and Allies what is to come in their future. So they could see what will happen if they don't change and work together…

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

The last thing Tony remembers was Pepper saying he could rest now before he blacked out next thing he knew he was in a white room with Natasha lying next to him. He was shocked to see her after all she had died.  
"Nat?" Tony gasps shaking her gently

"Tony?" Natasha asks groaning

"It is me", Tony replies

"Where are we?" Natasha asks sitting up

"I don't know. I just woke up here", Tony replies, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I sacrificed myself for the Soul Stone. I died. I think I did. You?" Natasha asks

"I used the stones. I knew we wouldn't win with the numbers Thanos had. So I stole the stones and snapped my fingers. The radiation from the stones fatally damaged me. The last thing I remember is Pep saying I can rest now and then I was waking up here", Tony explains

"What do you mean Thanos? He was dead!" Natasha exclaims

"He came through from a different time. He destroyed the Compound. We were fighting for our lives Nat. EVERYONE Assembled to take on Thanos Army. Even those who where bought back by the Snap", Tony explains

"Shit. Are you won?" Natasha asks

"I believe we did. I Snapped Thanos Army out of Existence", Tony replies

"Your Avengers did win. Thanks to your sacrifices", a voice says

There was 6 glowing figures looking at them.  
"Who are you?" Tony asks eyes narrowing

"We are the Infinity Stones", one says

"I am Time", the Green Figure says

"I am Space", the Blue Figure says

"I am Reality", the Red Figure says

"I am Power", the Purple Figure says

"I am Mind", the Yellow Figure says

"And I am Soul", the Orange Figure says

"Your real?" Natasha asks

"We are very much", Soul says

"Why are we here? Last thing we remember is dying", Tony asks

"You are going to be given a chance to change things", Reality says

"How?" Natasha asks eyes narrowing

"We will be sending you back in time", Time says

"And you and your allies will watch the events of the last few years. So they can know what will happen if they don't change their ways", Mind says

"When you re-join your time after you all watch the so called 'Movies'. You will be put back into your old bodies. Only you two will have memories of living to 2024", Time tells them

"Why do it this way?" Tony asks

"They need to know the history behind what will happen. So past and future must be shown. Starting with your Mr Stark", Time replies

"What do you mean?" Tony asks wearily

"You will find out", Space says

"Will you accept this?" Reality asks

"What happens if we don't agree?" Natasha asks

"Then you move on and the Universe will stay in chaos from having half the population suddenly coming back to life", Soul replies

Tony and Natasha look at each other would they do this? Could they watch the past that they have already lived through? But they realised if they didn't they wouldn't be really helping anyone. They both believed they could make the future better then what they lived through.

"We will do it. But what about Morgan? Will I still get my little girl? And Peter?" Tony asks

"You will get a lot more if you can change the future", Time says smiling

Natasha and Tony nod their heads at each other making their decision.

"We will do it", Tony says

"Then you will go. There will be your Avengers plus Pepper, Rhodey, Fury, Coulson, Hill from 2012, Bucky, Wanda, Sam, Vision, from 2014, The Guardians from 2014, T'Challa, Shuri, Okoye, Strange and Peter Parker from 2018. They will watch your Afghanistan journey, the poisoning, the aftermath of New York with the Mandarin. Then SHIELD as HYDRA, then Ultron, then the so called Civil War, Peter's, Ragnarok, then the coming of Thanos and the so called Infinity War, then as Doctor Strange says the Endgame", Mind explains to them

"What about Carol?" Natasha asks

"She will not be needed in this", Power says

"Your friends and loved ones will be arriving 30 minutes after you", Time says  
"Alright. When do we leave?" Tony asks

"Now", the Stones says

Everything goes white and Tony and Natasha feel like they are falling. They land with a thud in a theatre like room. They groan.

"There has to be a better way to travel", Tony complains

"I agree. That was rough", Natasha agrees

"So what do we tell them?" Tony asks

"I think we shouldn't tell them anything. Especially that we died. We just tell them we are from the future", Natasha suggests

"They will probably argue. You know how Steve is. As it is he will be coming from 2012 and Barnes will be here from 2014", Tony points out, "You know Steve doesn't listen to anything when Barnes is involved"

Natasha grimaces she knew Steve would be hard to handle. He just got worse near the so called Civil War.

"He will be better then what he was in during the Accords. Since in 2012 he had no idea about Barnes being alive", Natasha points out

"Yeah that will be fun when he finds out", Tony grimaces

"Will you be fine with Barnes?" Natasha asks

Tony sighs, "Nat I came to terms with Barnes years ago. If Steve had of told me at the start about what Barnes did with HYDRA I wouldn't have acted like I did. Anyway who fights an emotionally compromised man?"

Natasha winces at that, "Yeah Steve made a mistake there. But he regretted it"

"He never really apologised Nat. That shitty letter was bullshit", Tony points out

"I agree that was a bad move. But we now have a chance to change all that. Steve will see what his other self did and hopefully he will learn from those mistakes", Natasha replies

"I hope Nat. Sometimes I do miss the friendship we all had", Tony says with a sad sigh

"I do too. But this is our chance to help the others change it. They will only be watching it. Not experiencing it. That is where we come in. We will see what they can't", Natasha replies  
"I hope it turns out alright this time. But I really want my little girl", Tony says softly, "I miss her Nat"

"I know you do. You will get her. And you will be bringing her into a better world", Natasha reminds him

"At least there is that", Tony says smiling softly

"What are we coming to be changing?" Natasha asks

"Well I am not making Ultron to start with. We must also flush out HYDRA without so many deaths. Barnes must be found earlier and I guess I will replace his arm", Tony says with a sigh

"You will replace it?" Natasha asks surprised

"Yes. I owe him that much", Tony replies

"That is a surprise. I know some other things we need to change. We might be able to save Pietro…", Natasha starts

They talk a bit longer before there is a change in the air. They see bodies beginning to appear. Tony and Natasha go to the back of the room to watch what was happening before revealing themselves.

"Where the hell are we?" Clint asks

"Language!" Steve scolds

"Stevie?" Bucky asks

"Buck? How?" Steve asks walking over to Bucky

"I don't know. I was at a safe house then I was here", Bucky replies

"What is going on?" Coulson asks

"Phil?" Clint asks shocked, "Your alive?"

"Damn it your not meant to know", Fury growls

"You were going to keep this from us!" Bruce exclaims

"It was to keep you motivated", Hill says, "I didn't agree with it"

"How are you alive?" Thor asks

"A highly illegal procedure", Coulson replies

"Who the hell are all of you?" Quill asks

There was now shouting and confusion from everyone. Some not knowing why the others didn't know who they were. And others shocked by the people in the room.

"Where is Nat?" Clint asks

"Where is Tones? Do you think they are alright?" Rhodey asks

"We are fine Platypus", Tony says getting everyone's attention

"Nat!" Clint says seeing her standing casually next to Tony

"Mr Stark!" Peter exclaims flying over and hugging his mentor

To everyone's shock Tony hugs back and seems to have tears in his eyes. Natasha had a soft smile on her face looking at them.

"Tony what is going on?!" Pepper asks

"It is a long story Pep", Tony says

"And you will not really believe it", Natasha adds

"Just so we are all on the same page. Everyone go around and say your name and the _year_ you come from", Tony says

"What does that mean?" Sam asks

"Just trust us", Tony says with a sigh

"Fine Stark. Nick Fury Director of SHIELD 2012", Fury growls

"Agent Phil Coulson of SHIELD 2012", Coulson says

"Agent Maria Hill of SHIELD 2012", Hill says

"Pepper Potts. From 2012", Pepper says nervously

"James Rhodes. But call me Rhodes from 2012", Rhodey says  
"Steve Rogers. From 2012", Steve says looking at Tony and Natasha oddly they both seemed different

"Clint Barton. From 2012", Clint says

"Bruce Banner. From 2012", Bruce says nervously

"Thor Odinson. From 2012", Thor says

"Sam Wilson. From 2014", Sam says to the shock of the others

"Vision from 2014", Vision says

"Wanda Maximoff. From 2014", Wanda says nervously

"King T'Challa of Wakanda from 2018", T'Challa says

"Okoye from Wakanda. From the year 2018", Okoye says eyeing everyone suspiciously

"Shuri from Wakanda. T'Challa's brother. From 2018", Shuri says looking at everyone curiously

"Doctor Stephen Strange. Supreme Sorcerer. From 2018", Stephen says frowning

"Umm Peter Parker from 2018", Peter says nervously

"Bucky Barnes I think from 2014", Bucky says to Steve's shock

"Peter Quill. I am a Guardian of the Galaxy from 2014. I want to know what the hell is going on!" Quill says

"I am Gamora. I am a Guardian of the Galaxy from 2014", Gamora says eyeing everyone

"I am Drax. With the Guardians", Drax says

"I am Mantis. With the Guardians", Mantis says

"I am Rocket and this is Groot. Who only says I am Groot. In that order too", Rocket says gesturing to the Tree next to him

"You're a Raccoon", Clint says

"Ok lets not get into this! We are all allies", Tony says stopping an argument from happening

"When are you from?" Sam asks

"You didn't say", Steve points out

"We are from the future", Tony says calmly

"What year?" Fury growls

Tony and Natasha share a look.

"We are from farer then 2018 and leave it at that", Natasha replies

"Why are you here from our future?" Clint asks

"That will be explained later", Tony says

"But now we about to watch movies. From some of our pasts and the future", Natasha tells them

"What you must know is that you are watching these to understand the past and to change the future", Tony adds

"What is there to change?" T'Challa asks curiously

"Everything", Tony and Natasha says together

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
